The purpose of the Cancer Prevention/Outreach Shared Resource is to provide epidemiological, biostatistical, and survey research methodology support to MMC/VICC partnership investigators. Support will be available for all eligible investigators requesting assistance, and appropriate records will be kept of requests and outcomes. Investigators may be faculty, residents, and students (graduate and medical) doing or interested in cancer-related research within the Partnership program areas. Resource faculty will have joint appointments at Meharry and Vanderbilt, with primary academic appointments at Meharry. The Resource will have two co-leaders, Dr. Yu Shyr from VICC and Dr. Nasar Ahmed at MMC. It is anticipated that a senior epidemiologist recruited in year one of the funding period and would assume the MMC co-leadership position on the Shared Resource from Dr. Ahmed. The co- leaders will share oversight of the work of the Shared Resource, prioritize assignments, and generate reports to the Partnership's Executive Committee. A major area of concentration for members of the Shared Resource will be the development and implementation of population-based research investigations to evaluate resigns for existing racial disparities in cancer incidence and mortality. This includes (1) contribution to the design of appropriate clinical and epidemiologic studies; (2) planning and implementation of data collection procedures; (3) implementation of study management and quality control procedures; (4) data analysis and interpretation of results for reports and publications and (5) providing computing services. Shared Resource personnel will participate in work in-progress session to facilitate the progress of each cancer-related proposal and funded project.